Ruff Murders
by Reposhillo
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are Townsville's most notorious murderers. But what made these men the way they are today? Blossom Utonium, a young, hard-working, analytical nurse just may find out after she catches the oldest Ruff's attention.(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright folks. This here is not any request, this is a genuine AU story I've spent exactly 4 months planning, and here it is. This will be a rather disturbing and graphic story, so heed the warnings. This is an AU where the RowdyRuff boys are serial killers, and each have their own set of problems and issues. The Powerpufff girls are normal adults with their own jobs. (Though they're still sisters.) There will be the following pairings (If you could call them that). Brick x Boomer, Brick x Butch, Brick x Blossom, Butch x Boomer, Butch x Bubbles, Butch x Mitch, Butch x alotta oc bitches. (He's a horny murderer this one). This chapter is kinda short because its an intro but I am trying real hard because I've put alot of thought and planning into this.**

**Warnings: Violence, Blood, Rape, Incest, Kidnapping, Drug use, Torture**

**But none of these characters belong to me.**

**Enjoy. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

Brick jojo, a fine-looking redhead, sat nestled into his favorite chair, pondering over the days events when the sound of the front door was heard, along with the small beeping alarm he had wired under his desk, alerting him to any entry. He cast his abnormal ruby colored irises towards the hallway, where his brother eventually emerged, along with a busty looking blonde woman hanging over his arm. Quickly scanning over her face, the clever criminal quickly concluded that she was drunk. Flushed cheeks, annoying giggling, runny make-up.

"So..." He began voice low and husky, quickly attracting the blonde's attention, causing her to scan the redhead with interest. She inwardly marveled at how handsome he was, and here she thought the noiret was quite the catch. "Who do we have here?"

"Ah...This is Michelle...Meet her at the club...Pretty hot huh?" Butch purred, snaking an arm around 'Michelle's' waist and tugging her to him. She let out a quick laugh and rested her head on Butch's lean shoulder. The woman looked about 23, curly blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and a tight black dress that stopped right below her thighs and clung to her figure.

"Hello there handsome...Butch here was just telling me about his fun room. Hey Butchie any chance he could join?" The blonde whined, hugging around Butch's arm, squeezing it between her breasts. A dark glint shimmered in Butch's jade eyes before it vanished, although Brick had gotten the message loud and clear. Brick simply snorted and tied his long shoulder-blade length hair back into his usual ponytail. All the obvious signs were there, this one wasn't making it home tonight. Butch had given out his real name, and he mentioned the 'Fun' room. The Fun room was a reinforced padded room, located a level below the basement. Brick chuckled, remembering how his youngest brother had once called it the basement's basement. Speaking of his little brother, he quickly looked over to the second hallway to see the blond peeking over, cobalt colored eyes widened before he took off, quickly slamming his bedroom door. Brick waited for the distinct 'click' signaling that Boomer had locked it. He sighed, taking note to have another chat with Butch over bringing playmates over so late in the night.

"I'm so sorry miss, but I'll have to decline your rather delicious-sounding offer, I have things I need to do tonight. Nice to meet you though." Brick cooed, and like always, the woman ate it up. She giggled and hid her face into Butch's arm for a moment before turning to look back at Brick.

"Okay hun, But if you change your mind we'll be in Butch's fun room" She laughed, using her fingers to signal quotation marks. Butch grinned, showing off his white teeth. To Michelle it looked like a charming smile fit for a bad boy like him. To Brick however, he looked like a predator just waiting to pounce.

"Alright. Have fun you two" He called after them, waiting until they disappeared into the kitchen where the basement was. He sat up and stretched, straightening out his dark grey shirt before heading through the second hallway of the "Rowdyruff Boys' two story house Brick had aquired through underhanded means. Hey, killing the previous owner's first son and threatening the rest of the family went a long way.

He traveled down the hallway until he reached the third door and gave a quick knock. "Boomer? C'mon Booms, its me. Its just me out here." The redhead only had to wait a few minutes before he heard a click and the blond's door cracked open.

"B-B-Brick?...T-T-They're g-gone right? N-Not that I d-don't want B-Butch h-h-here its just-" The blond was cut off from his rambling when Brick placed a finger on Boomer's lips.

"I know what you mean Booms. And yes they're gone. Can I come in pretty please?" Brick asked, keeping his voice low, soft and even to eas ethe trembling blond.

"Y-Yeah, s-s-sure" Boomer quipped, opening his door all the way so Brick could step inside before he quickly closed the door behind him and locked it once again. To anyone else, the blond's bad stuttering habit would be construed as annoying, but Brick found it cute. Everything about his little brother he found cute, even with the blond's constant twitching and stuttering. These traits weren't his fault after all. Brick quickly dropped himself onto the blond's bed, enjoying the soft, puffy blue blankets he had found for Boomer when they first moved in. He patted the spot next to him and Boomer hesitantly joined him.

"U-Um a-a-are t-they going t-to..." The blond trailed off and buried his face into his large pillow.

"Butch took her to the basement's basement. I'll make sure she's gone tomorrow and tell Butch to lay off bringing people over for a while." Brick replied without a beat, running his finger's through the blond's fluffy hair. "Still having trouble sleeping?"

"S-s-sometimes, y-yeah...Its g-getting easier...to sleep...s-s-sometimes" Boomer replied, shifting himself so that he could look back at Brick. He stared into those unnatural red eyes, finding comfort in them. Even though they all looked different, they were blood brothers. Triplets even. "B-Brick, d-d-do you think...i-if that c-c-chemical spill..w-w-with the x i-in the water...if we l-l-looked l-like him would we-?"

"Boomer..." Brick cut him off "Don't bring that up. Thats in the past. That man was a sick, disturbed bastard and he got what was coming to him. That stupid whore did too." He noticed that Boomer's mouth had opened slightly and his eyes had widened and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I love you. You and Butch. You know this." Boomer nodded and Brick wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"I-I know Brick." Boomer murmured, nestling into Brick's chest, where he felt safe, the only other place being Butch's arms. Brick smiled and quickly switched off the blond's light, bathing the room in darkness.

"Hey baby blue...What brought this up all of a sudden, out of curiosity?"

"U-U-Um, w-w-well the n-news said there w-w-was another outbreak o-o-of C-chemical x in t-the waterlines a-around Townsville r-r-recently.."

"Interesting..." Brick murmured, tightening his hold around the blond and closing his eyes, nestling into Boomer's pillow along with the blond. He'd have to sleep with the blond tonight until Butch cleaned up his mess tomorrow, or else Boomer wouldn't sleep at all.

After all, how could the most notorious murderers of Townsville get any sleep with a stranger in their home?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks to so many wonderful reviews I immediately went ot work on this chapter. I want to thank everyone because their reviews and comments mean alot to me, and along with the requests I have, this shall be updated as soon as I have the time.. As stated before, this story will have some dark and mature themes. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except Greg, and previously Michelle.**

**Warnings: (I should mention for this story as a whole.) Incest, Violence, Drug use, Torture, Mutilation, Kidnapping, Blood ect.**

**Italiacs at the begining are a dream/memory to clarify.**

**Reviews are definitely welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

_"I-Im sorry, I-I-I'm so s-sorry..." The small blond child whimpered, holding onto his unconscious brother for dear life. "P-Please w-w-w-wake u-up Butch..." The dark-haired child wrapped in his arms didn't respond to his pleas, remaining motionless where dried blood crusted the left side of his face and over his left eye. That...man had once again beaten Butch into unconciousness, once again unable to bend the rowdy, violent child to his will. The blond, Boomer, had gotten away with only a bruised cheek and a broken finger._

_A bandaged hand wound itself around the blond's shoulders and shifted so that Boomer's head rested on his shoulder. The other hand tenderly stroked the top of Butch's head, lightly ruffling the dirty locks._

_"I'm sorry. I'll find us a way outta this hell. I promise." Brick whispered, pulling his brothers to him, a small choked sob finally tearing from his throat._

Red eyes fluttered open at the slight streak of sunlight that ghosted over his face from the blond's dark blue curtains. He adjusted himself onto his back, and ran a hand across his face, hoping to wake himself up fully. Boomer lay next to him, puffy blanket wrapped around him and pulled up to where only the blond's closed eyes and the tips of his fingers showed. Brick sat up, a bit surprised that the blond didn't jerk awake at the movement. Boomer was always an extremely light sleeper. Brick shrugged and quickly turned his legs off the bed, quickly standing and walking over to the window to close the curtains fully, wanting Boomer to get as much sleep as he could. As quiet as Brick could manage, he slipped out of the blond's room after unlocking the door and closing it softly behind him.

Butch hummed a soft tune to himself as he quickly lit up a smoke, inhaling the sweet nicotine. He blew out a ring of smoke as Brick entered the kitchen where the noiret was sitting at the table. Brick noticed the bloody hands and blood splatters across Butch's face. A blood-stained handprint was left on Butch's shirt as well. The redhead shook his head and quickly opened the fridge.

"The woman?" Brick questioned.

"One, a real treat. She was a screamer. Two, already cut her up last night and shipped the important parts to Greg. Three, the rest is gone in the harbor. As always." Butch answered, a grin splitting his face. Brick eyed the noiret.

"Butch?"

"What?"

"I thought we discussed this last week. You've brought a new playmate home almost every day for the past six weeks. You need to tone it down. Boomer hasn't been sleeping again."

"Ah fuck..." Butch muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Can't we just get him on some pills or something?"

"You know how he gets when you mention that Butch..." Brick reminded, casting a side-ways glance at Butch before returning to the task of pulling out bacon, eggs, and biscuit mix.

"I know, I know. Fuck I get it, slow the parties and playtime. Got the message loud and clear sir!" Butch said, his voice taking on a mocking tone towards his last sentence.

"Be sure that you do." Was all Brick said before walking to the stove and pulling out the needed pans from the cabinet next to it. Butch watched him with interest, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"So what'd ya' do last night?" He quipped before taking another drag on his cigarette

"I checked on Boomer and ended up sleeping with him since I knew he wouldn't get any sleep otherwise."

A brief look of guilt flashed on Butch's features before it disappeared just as quickly. "Oh."

The two brothers left the conversation where it had ended for now, as Brick continued to prepare breakfast for them. The sound of sizzling bacon quickly wet Butch's appetite, causing him to lick his lips. Brick, concluding that he had at least ten minutes before any of the food would be done in time to plate it, decided to take a seat at the table as well. He turned his attention to Butch.

"Please go hop in the shower. You're filthy and Boomer's going to wake up and tip-toe down any minute now. You know seeing blood makes him queasy."

Butch snuffed his cigarette out in the ashtray beside his elbow. "Yeah, kinda hard to forget. But save me some extra bacon ok?" Butch said, standing up and shuffling towards the bathroom. He stopped before he entered the second hallway.

"Hey..umm" Butch started, but paused, making Brick glance at him.

"Yes Butch?"

"Tell Booms, I'm uh, kinda sorry."

"You can tell him yourself. Now go clean up, dirty boy."

Butch rolled his dark green eyes before he disappeared from sight. A few minutes and the stove started beeping, signaling that the biscuits were done. Brick quickly got up and pulled them out of the oven and sat them on the right side of the stove top since it wasn't being used. The eggs looked well fried, so he decided to plate them then. All that was left was the bacon, and Brick decided to drop a few extra pieces on the pan.

"U-Um H-H-Hey Brick..."A soft voice whispered behind him. Brick smiled and turned around to face his youngest brother, who sat close to the chair, but not in it.

"Hi Boomer. Sleep well last night?"

"U-Uh yeah b-but y-y-y-you didn't h-have to sleep w-with me l-last n-n-night..."

"Nonsense. It was easy and I could keep an eye on you. I also got a good night's sleep, plus your bed is sooooo comfy. " Brick joked, elated when the blond actually cracked a smile.

"O-Okay t-t-thats good."

"Boomer. You can sit you know. I made breakfast. Butch should be joining us shortly."

"O-ok" Boomer muttered, slowly taking a seat closest to the hallway where his room was located in. Brick came over to the table and sat a plate in front of the blond. Two eggs over easy and three biscuits. Brick ruffled the blond's hair playfully before checking on the bacon. The ends were starting to char, so Brick swiftly turned the stove off and quickly grabbed at the pieces of meat, setting them on the remaining plate. He set the plate of bacon on the table before grabbing his and Butch's plate and finally sitting himself down next to Boomer. He handed a fork to his youngest brother, and set another fork near Butch's plate.

Butch himself decided to grace the kitchen with his presence once more, a white towel slung around his shoulders. His hair was soaked, signaling that he hadn't bothered to dry his hair much. He had slipped on a black t-shirt and dark grey jeans. At the sight of his plate he quickly dropped down on the other side of Boomer and immediately grabbed for a piece of bacon.

"Butch, didn't you have something to say?" Brick reminded, tearing the top off of his biscuit.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Butch looked towards Boomer, and nudged the blond's leg with his foot. Boomer looked at him questioningly. "Look, Boomer I'm sorry about last night. I know ya' don't like all these people coming into the house and all."

"I-Its o-ok B-Butch..."

"No its not. Look I'll cut down on my party and playtime okay? But!" The noiret quickly chirped, running his knuckles over the blond's cheek. "Ya' have to try coming outta yer' room more often. C'mon and watch some tv with me or something. We can watch those crime shows, Law and order or whatever. Deal?"

"U-Um" Boomer looked to Brick nervously, to which the redhead simply nodded. Blue eyes shifted back to Butch. "O-o-o-okay d-deal."

"Cool!" Butch grinned, stuffing another piece of bacon into his mouth. Just then a loud whistle tune sounded, and Brick quickly fished his phone out of his pocket. He answered it with a gruff "Hello?"

_"Yo, Brick its me, Greg!"_

"Any particular reason you're calling so early?

_"Oh well uh, ya' know that bitch Butch sent me last night?"_

"Yes?" Brick's eye started to twitch, though he kept his voice even.

_"Well I shipped the parts off, made some money for ya, but..."_

"But?"

_"Well, ya' see one of them was for Carla. The nurse right? Freaky broad I tell ya. Ya' know how she uses that second hospital address?"_

"Go on."

"_Well apparently Carla quit sometime last week. There's this new chick there, and the package is making its way to her..."_

"Is there any way to intercept it beforehand?"

_"I-I don't think so..."_

Brick sighed, and tapped his finger against the table's edge in irritation. "This is the second screw-up you've had with us _Gregory_. One more strike" Brick paused, a small smirk painting itself onto his face. "And you're **out**."

_"Y-Yes Brick, I understand. No more fuck-ups on my part. Nope, not one..."_

"Good. Now I trust you at least have the name of this girl?"

_"Uh..Yeah I think...Utonium, I know that for sure...Um I think it was Beatrice?...No Brittney..N0! No, Blossom, it had to be Blossom. Blossom Utonium."_

"Alright. I will see you this afternoon behind McFollies then. **Do not be late**." With that Brick hung up the phone and set it beside him. He rubbed the side of his head with one hand.

_'Blossom Utonium huh?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, trying to update this story as often as I can because I deon'tt know when I'll get the chance to next time. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Eileen and Greg.**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

Boomer watched, looking a bit dejected as Brick quickly gathered their dishes and more or less tossed them into the sink. The redhead swiftly brushed past them without a word, a slight look of irritation showing on his features. The blond sighed, once again Brick had to take care of something he shouldn't have had to.

"H-H-He n-never g-g-g-gets a b-b-break d-does he?" He asked, looking over at Butch. The dark-haired brother simply shrugged.

"I guess not. But don't worry about it, he'll be back soon. Greg fucked up again, so he's gotta fix it." Butch stretched before he rose from his seat, quickly hooking an arm around Boomer's and yanking the blond up. "C'mon Booms, lets go watch some T.v until he gets back, ok?"

"O-Ok" Boomer nodded, sparing a light laugh when Butch nuzzled the side of his face affectionately, the movement slightly ticklish to the blond.

"Right answer, ya' big baby."

* * *

The head nurse at BrunBury Hospital quickly glanced at the clock on the side of the wall and shook her head, short grey hair bouncing with the movement. Any minute now and her new recruit would be bursting in, apologizing for being late when in reality she was always half an hour early. Mrs. Eileen Brinway as she was called, stood up and walked to the back room of the office she resided in, opening the worn wooden door with some difficulty. She flipped on the light switch and the small crowded room was bathed in dim light. Files upon files were stored here, some organized into boxes, others littered across the shelves and some even on the floor. Thinking of her new recruit brought her back to the time she was a newly recruited nurse. She had been hired around the time that Chemical spill had happened twenty two years ago. Eileen reached the back of the room and grabbed a small box from the very bottom of the shelf. She set it on the small cluttered desk next to the door and opened the lid.

This particular box only held a total of seven files, each relating to the Chemical spill she had thought about. Chemical X, as it was called, had been leaked from a nearby research facility studying untested drugs and had managed to make its way into Townsville's waterline supply. Six months it had set and was passed through all the pipelines in the Townsville resident's homes before anyone noticed. Two months taken to contain it, and four months to completely eradicate it from the water. It had caused a few deaths for some, and others gained uncurable sickness. The biggest thing it had took effect on, was for seven families and their children. For some reason, for seven families birthing triplets, it had taken a different effect. Each triplet looked different from the other. Always, there had been a redhead, a blond, and a dark-haired child. Eileen brushed her withered hands over the files, shifting them so that all the names could be seen. Abuto, Dener, Fenix, _Jojo_, Pluto, Reyce, _Utnonium_.

Jojo.

Eileen's pale blue eyes lingered on that name for a moment, her mind replaying the scene in her head.

_"My kids?! Are you fucking kidding me you stupid bitch?! LOOK AT THEM! LOOK YOU WHORE!" A young brunet man snapped, pointing at the three bundles his wife held to her chest protectively. The blonde woman's dark blue eyes had widened and she trembled where she sat upright on the hospital bed._

_"T-Thomas please, they a-are yours I-I swear!" She stuttered, fearing not only for her safety but also that of her children._

_"Please Miranda! Look at them! Look, fucking red hair! And that one has black! Black fucking hair. The only one that looks right is that fucking bastard there!" Thomas shouted, pointing at the small blond boy in Miranda's arms. The blond had opened his eyes, only to be greeted with a scowl and a loud voice, and immediately began crying on instinct. The dark haired child joined him, although his cries sounded more like angry screeching. Lastly, not knowing or understanding what had upset his brothers, the redhead also started to cry._

_Eileen stood in the doorway, the newest and only nurse available to attend to the Women's Pregnancy wing. Being new, she didn't want to get in trouble her first day by interfering in a patient's affair. So she stood silently, waiting for the man to calm himself. Thomas simply scoffed and shoved himself past Eileen, a scowl on his face. She quickly walked to Miranda's side._

_"It's okay Miss, I'm sure he'll calm down once he see's the news, with the Chemical spill found in the water." Eileen said softly. Miranda simply smiled and wiped at her face, trying to get rid of the tears. "Besides..." Eileen continued "Who could stay mad at these little cute boys. May I hold one?"_

_Miranda nodded and Eileen picked up the bundle that rested in the middle of Miranda's lap. She quickly tucked him in her arms, and blinked when she realized she was staring at what looked like, red eyes._

_"U-Um have you decided on names yet?" She asked, trying to distract herself from her surprise._

_Miranda nodded. "Y-Yes, We..I wanted them to have all B names, for m-my dad. Kinda hard to think now..." She sniffled. She looked down at the blond boy on her right, smiling when he looked up at her, dark blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Boomer..." She cooed, leaning down to press a kiss to the blond's forehead. Miranda then shifted her attention to the baby on her left. Dark green eyes looked up at her, eyebrows slightly furrowed. He looked like he would grow up to be a tough little man. "Butch..." She breathed, kissing the top of his head._

_"And this little guy?" Eileen encouraged, returning the redhead to his mother's lap. Miranda's blue eyes clashed with her son's red eyes. She was quiet for a moment, seeming to space out before she muttered..._

_"Brick."_

Eileen shook her head. She had always wondered what became of those precious boys. The Head Nurse once again brushed her hand over another file, this one bringing a slight smile to her face.

Utonium.

This one brought back a happier memory in her youthful days.

_"H-Honey..I-I'm so sorry. They're yours, believe me. I don't know what happened...John.." A redheaded woman sobbed, holding onto three newly born little girls. She just couldn't understand how she had ended up with a blonde. And a little dark-haired child with fern green eyes._

_Instead of yelling or looking down accusingly at her, the young man quickly coddled his wife, gently running his hand through her red locks. "It's okay Sarah. This must've been what Alex talked about with the Chemical X leak." The young man, adorning a white lab coat, tenderly picked up one of the bundles his wife held. Bright baby blue eyes opened, and the small blonde baby let out a sudden giggle. John smiled at her. "Well aren't you all cute and bubbly. Thats it! Sarah, we'll call this one Bubbles!" He decided, tucking the small blonde in his arms. Sarah nodded and Eileen, unable to stay silent, stepped into the room._

_"Um hello. I'm your nurse Eileen. If you like I can hold one of them while you decide on names." Sarah nodded and Eileen was once again handed the small redhead._

_"Thank you miss. Now lets see...Oh hey where do you think you're going little lady!" John chided playfully, referring to the dark-haired girl who had tried to wiggle her way out of the blanket she was bundled in. Sarah giggled and adjusted her hold on the infant. "Hmmm Buttercup maybe? After your mom John?" Sarah suggested, lightly tapping the tip of the baby's nose._

_"That sounds wonderful dear. Bubbles, Buttercup, and..." John paused, and Eileen took the cue to slide next to them, gently setting the small redhead onto Sarah's lap. All three were surprised when she stirred and opened up her pink colored irises._

_"Pink? Thats an unnatural pigmentation of the eyes...Probably another effect of Chemical X..." John muttered under his breath._

_Eileen smiled softly when those unnatural pink eyes shifted her way. "They're almost like those Cherry Blossoms my boyfriend ordered for me..." She mumbled out loud. Sarah looked at the nurse before looking back at her unnamed baby girl._

_"Eileen that is a wonderful name. John, this one will be our little Blossom."_

Eileen gave a small laugh and quickly closed the box once again, and returned it so it's proper place before shuffling out of the room, turning off the light. She returned to her seat, laughing under her breath when the side door quickly opened and her new nurse quickly entered the office, slightly out of breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Nurse Brinway!"" The redhead apologized, quickly straightening herself up. Her new nurse wore the standard white uniform, which stopped a little ways above her knee's, and unlike most of the recruits that didn't seem to grasp the 'Hair pulled back' policy, her long red hair was tied up in a high ponytail, along with a red bow tied around it as well.

"How many times do I have to tell you, if you're in before Larry, you're early" Eileen chuckled, pale blue meeting bubble gum pink "Blossom."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I seem to be updating quickly huh? Ok just so no one gets too confused this story will change scenes alot, sometimes every chapter or so. Right now Bricks waiting for Greg. **

**Warnings: Same warnings as before guys, though I forgot to mention Language, if that wasn't already obvious. **

**Italiacs equal past/thoughts/Telephone conversations. **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except Greg, Eileen, Michelle, and Carla. (Maybe I should put their names at the bottom, since this list is gonna get progressively longer) **

**Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated. Like really, they help fuel me to keep going. Its how I've been able update so quickly. I'd like to start asking for suggestions as well, like random people and names and I'll incorporate them into the story, and whoever suggested them will have their names displayed up in the author's note.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Fuck! Why is it always so fucking cold down here!" Butch shouted, smacking the wall next to him before he threw his ragged blanket around himself. Brick simply shook his head and scooted closer to his irate brother, being sure not to wake the blond that was sleeping against his hip. The redhead adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around Boomer to ensure that his youngest brother could keep relatively warm. _

_"I fucking hate it Brick! Hate it, hate it, hate it! Why can't they just die?!" Butch grumbled, placing his face into his small bandaged hands._

_ The oldest ten year old could only silently nod and run a hand through Butch's spiky black hair. "Butch, I swear I'll get us out of here, I just...I just need more time...I just have to wait until-" _

_"Wait for what?! Wait for them to end up killing me or killing Boomer for god's sake?! Cause' thats whats gonna happen, I know it, and its not fucking fair!" Butch cut his brother off, removing his hands from his face to glare at Brick for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears from slipping out. Brick's ruby colored eyes widened before he shifted onto his knees, Boomer's head falling onto the floor, rousing the blond from his light slumber. Brick grabbed a hold of Butch's shoulders and shook the noiret. _

_"T-Thats not gonna happen Butch! Its not! I won't let it ,okay?! Just don't stop believing me!" Brick pleaded, needing his brothers to not give up their hope and faith in him. He would find them a way out from this cold, dark, and damp basement that they spent most of their lives locked in. He had already stashed away a few things he had managed to steal whenever he was taken upstairs. So far he had a screwdriver, some matches, a pencil, and a small, full bottle of some kind of little red pills. He had stashed them behind a ironically, loose brick in the wall. _

_Boomer had sat up, curling his blanket around himself as he stared at his brother's with widened eyes. "G-Guys w-w-whats w-wrong?!" _

_"Nothin' Booms...Jeez just go back to bed..." Butch grumbled, wiping at his face. The last thing he wanted was for his baby brother to see him crying like a sissy. Boomer's shoulders slumped, obviously not believing him, but dismissed it when Brick motioned for him to scoot closer. Brick had snuck a hand under Butch's blanket and tugged at his pant's leg, signaling for the noiret to move closer as well. Soon the brother's were side by side, Butch's chin resting on his shoulder so that his face was pressed against Brick's, and Boomer's head was tucked under Brick's chin. Brick held open one of his hands, palm facing upward, and Boomer's hand slipped on top. Butch's hand joined as well and Brick tightened his grip. _

_He'd save them. _

_He'd get them out of this literal hell. _

_Even if he was killed trying._

* * *

Brick bolted awake, quickly shaking his head to rid himself of a memory he buried so long ago. He adjusted himself to sit more comfortably in the seat of his red Mozda. He checked his watch, reading the time to be 1:00, and he had arrived at Mcfollies at 11:30, and still no sign of Greg. Brick growled under his breath and stepped out of his vehicle, fishing out his phone. He quickly dialed one of his most fond numbers. His phone rang a few times before it answered.

_ "Hello?"_

"Butch. Glad you picked up on the first call. What are you doing?"

_"Sittin' on the couch watching T.V with Booms. Though he kinda fell asleep not even an hour ago."_

Brick smiled, already imaging the blond curled against Butch's side, fast asleep. "I see. Look whenever Greg shows up, I'm going to send him to the house. Make sure to remind him not to screw up and not to be late again."

Brick could just imagine the grin on Butch's face. _"No problem bro."_

With that, Brick hung up and leaned against the side of his car, deciding it was probably for the best to give the big man a call. He dialed the number, a little irritated that he had to ask for help, when he usually demanded it in a simple, obscure way. He waited for a few moments before it picked up.

_"Who is this? How did you get this number?!"_

"Its me Augustus...Brick Jojo."

* * *

Augustus Morebucks was a tall, husky man of age 53 that was the owner of the largest mansion and one of the largest business's in all of Townsville. With the help of his large business, and some underground work, he had roots and connections all over the city. When his private phone started ringing, it certainly took the wealthy man by surprise. He took out his phone and stared at it for a few moments, the dial reading 'Private Caller'. Taking a chance, he decided to answer it.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?!" He demanded.

_"Its me Augustus...Brick Jojo."_

Augustus's light green eyes widened ever so slightly, a large grin gracing his rather chunky face. "Brick my boy! Its so good to hear from you!"

_ "Yeah, you too...Um listen... I need..a favor.."_

"Name it! I'll get it done."

_"Last night a package was sent out for that hospital on Morray Street. Its the second address. I was wondering if you could stop it from getting there, or at least delay it so I can get to it...And can you get me some info on a Blossom Untonium?"_

"Consider it done. Just promise to stop by and visit, you hear?"

He could hear the redhead chuckling on the other end. _"I'll be sure to. Thanks."_ With that, the call was dropped.

Augustus leaned back in his favorite, three thousand dollar cushion chair, tossing his phone onto the table beside it. He thought of the redheaded man that had called him. Brick Jojo. A young, clever man with many talents. Negotiation, Interrogation, Assassination, Seduction, and coercion. Augustus remembered the first time he had met him, at the ripening age of sixteen. The teen had been roped in with a newly formed gang that Augustus had hired to get rid of some competition. They had done a sloppy job, and the police force that he didn't have complete roots in had closed in on them. Brick had managed to come up with a plan, ridding the evidence of Morebuck's involvment with the gang and had even led the other members to their death.

Oh how he wished Brick had taken up his offer for adoption, feeling that the red eyed man was a much better fit to be his heir than his own daughter, Princess Morebucks. Augustus dreaded the day that all his hard work, everything he had helped build, would fall into her hands. Augustus could have offered him money, women, fame, protection, and power, all upfront. But the redhead had declined many times, saying he was happy with the arrangement he had made, and that his brothers came first and foremost. Augustus had only met his brothers he was so protective and fond of once. If he remembered correctly there was a tall, muscular dark-haired male that excluded a dangerous and rough aura around him, and a timid, frail-looking blond boy that held all of a boy's cute charm. Augustus shook his head, one day, he would get the redhead to accept his offer, not by force of course. He knew Brick was one not too be taken lightly at all. But for now, he would graciously accept the young man's rare calls and carry out favors for him, since Brick did the same out of common courtesy. After all, what other explanation was there for the sudden disappearance of nosy investigators and women attempting seduce him, along with hired gangs aimed to break into and damage the smaller business' the man had. Augustus picked his phone back up and dialed one of his contacts through the main postal office, hoping to catch the package his dear boy needed. Along with some information on this...Blossom Utonium.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait people, I got called in to work so I had to delay on updating until now.**

**Warnings: Same warnings as the previous chapters guys. However I will mention that sexual things are below.**

**None of the characters belong to me except Greg, Carla, Michelle, Eileen, (Augustus is just the name i picked for Princess's Daddy)**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

Brick shifted against the wall of the hospital, searching his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He found them in his left pants pocket and pulled them out. He leaned against the alleyway that seperated the hospital from its left wing division, where the only way across was the large tunnel like bridge that hovered above the redhead.

_'According to Augustus, it should be delivered to that slot box'_ Brick thought, gazing at the large metalic box nailed onto the corner of the hospital. He had arrived at Brunbury hospital after sending Greg on his way to Butch, leaving him time to quickly buy a similar box to the one arriving. Augustus couldn't stop it, but he had certainly delayed it. All Brick had to do was wait for the truck and quickly switch out the boxes.

The redhead heard the small screeching of tires and quickly glanced towards the end of the alley._ 'Well speak of the devil...'_ He thought, eyeing the mail man that had parked and was currently pulling out a small brown box, Brick's target, and a couple of letters. Brick didn't really pay much attention to the man himself, just what he was carrying.

He waited until the man deposited the items and went back to his white car before he drove on, unnecessarily speeding out of the parking lot.

"Ass" Brick muttered before quickly making his way to the metal box, pushing his hand through the large slot and pulling out his prize. He grinned and quickly replaced the missing item with the box he had picked up for the switch.

_Glad thats over..Now to-_' Brick was cut off from his own thought when he turned around and collided with someone. It took him off guard and he lost his footing, along with his balance and would've fell backwards onto his rear if the stranger he bumped into hadn't grabbed the folds of his dark red jacket and held him up.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry sir, So sorr-" The stranger frantically apologized until their gazes met. She paused and her eyes widened in surprise and awe while his slightly widened in wonder as red met pink.

* * *

Butch grumbled to himself as he quickly washed off the blood on his knuckles in the sink, the slight cuts on them stinging under the cold water. Butch paid it no mind, due to the fact that he was a little pissed that Greg had obviously fucked up and made Brick fix it, and then tried to avoid his lesson by struggling and even insulting him and Boomer.

The noiret shook his head, deciding that his well time hits to Greg's face were worth it for now, and he would teach him a few painful things later when he regained conciousness. Drying his hands off by wiping them on his pants, he returned to the living room to see the blond where he had left him: sitting upright on the very end of the couch with doe eyes. He dropped beside the blond and wrapped an arm around him.

"He scared ya' huh?" He asked.

Boomer nodded and took a hold of Butch's injured hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a feather-like kiss to his brother's swollen knuckles.

"Well, don't worry. He can't do shit now. I'm sorry he yelled and woke ya' up."

"I-I-It w-w-w-wasn't y-your fault Butch..." The blond stuttered, causing Butch to smile.

"Yeah but if I had been quicker all that could've been avoided..."

"I-Its f-f-fine r-really...Y-You know I-I'm a-a-a nervous w-w-wreck a-all the t-time s-so don't b-be s-sorry." Boomer quipped, turning so that he could face Butch fully. Butch grinned and turned so that he could wrap both arms around Boomer and pull him forward, giving him room to lay the blond onto his back on the couch. He nuzzled the blond's neck, earning a small laugh.

"I could help you relax if ya want..." He purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when he rose up to face Boomer.

"Y-Your're r-really pervy s-sometimes B-Butch."

"So they say..." Butch murmured before claiming the blond's lips, enveloping them careefully with his own. He waited until Boomer was the one to push back, causing a smirk to grace his face and he pulled away, playfully nipping at the blond's nose before he gained a serious expression on his face. "Look, I'm not gonna do anything heavy or all the way unless you want to, okay?" Boomer nodded in understanding. "So, what are you up for Booms?"

Boomer bit his lip, closing his eyes before opening them and one of his arms to bring Butch close so that his mouth was level to his ear. He whispered his suggestion, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as he did so. Butch pulled away with a laugh.

"That is completely fine with me, just stop me if its too much for ya'." With that Butch kissed his brother again, hands traveling to the hem of his brother's shirt before pulling it up to his chest. He ran his hand up and down the smooth flesh as his kisses traveled across Boomer's jawline and down his neck. The little moans and sharp gasps the blond made started to really arouse him, as Butch found pride in the fact that he could make the blond feel so good. He reached down with his free hand to start to unbutton Boomer's pants, fumbling around until he managed to pop the first one. He unzipped him and reached inside to stroke the stirring length.

"B-Butch!" Boomer gasped, sinking his fingers into the noiret's shoulder's.

"Feel good? Don't worry, theres more." He chuckled, pulling Boomer's pants and boxers down to his knees, exposing the blond's length. He grinned and leaned down to kiss Boomer again as he started to work on getting his own pants out of the way. He didn't have to worry about underwear considering he didn't bother wearing any today, so he simply unbuttoned his pants and slid them out of the way. He broke their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, Boomer's breath ghosting across his face as the blond panted. He offered a smile and Boomer returned it, the blond even wrapped his arms around Butch's neck.

"Hold tight, but don't strangle me. I'm not into that yet" He joked, before grabbing a hold of both their cocks, causing Boomer to twitch. He gripped them both and started with long, slow strokes from base to tip. Boomer trembled and forced himself to relax and ride out the pleasing sensations that shot through his body after every stroke. He keened when Butch's thumb and pointer finger slid across his head.

Butch slowly picked up the pace, jerking his hand up and back down as he even started to move his hips, grinding their erections together. Boomer let out a strange mix between a moan and a whimper, and Butch felt his fingertips become wet, along with Boomer's arms tightening around his neck.

"Gettin' close?" He asked the blond through slightly ragged breaths, jerking his hips forward.

"I-I-I..t-think so..." Boomer breathed out, one of his hands loosening from around Butch's neck to instead grip his shoulder.

"Its ok. Just come." He murmured, squeezing his hands around their lengths. Seeing that Boomer needed one little push to send him over the edge he lightly bit down on juncture where the blond's neck and shoulder met. Boomer buried his head in Butch's neck in respose as Butch felt the blond's release dribble down onto his hand. He closed his eyes and gave them both a few more strokes, helping him reach his own climax as well as Boomer being able to ride out his orgasm.

"Ah Fuck..." He groaned as he came, coating the blond's shirt with some of his come. Boomer trembled when Butch more or less dropped onto him, panting slightly.

"Was that ok Booms?" He asked after a few minutes of relative silence, lifting his head up to rest his chin on Boomer's chest. Boomer simply nodded and gave a small smile, using a shaky hand to ruffle Butch's hair.

"Thats good. Ya' did great, by the way" He added, reaching up to push of few of the blond's bangs away from his face.

"T-Thanks B-B-Butch..."

"Yer welcome bro."

The noiret then sat up for a moment to pull Boomer's pants back in place, although he didn't bother to button or zip them back up. He did the same to his own pants before he reclaimed his previous position of laying on top of his little brother. "We should probably get cleaned up before Brick gets back...but whats the hurry" He mused outloud, pressing a kiss underneath Boomer's ear.

The two Jojo brothers rested on the couch, everything silent except for the sounds of the world outside of their home. Until Butch's phone started ringing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update, things have been crazy lately. Anyway, here it is: The confrontation. **

**Warnings: Same as the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. Except for Carla, Eileen, Michelle, and Greg.**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.**

* * *

"I'm... really sorry sir..." Blossom stammered, breaking their gaze to lightly shake her head. Brick blinked a few times before he gave a smile.

"Its okay miss. I should've been looking at where I was going."

"Its fine!" Blossom interjected, brushing a strand of loose hair from her face. The last thing she expected today was to run into a young man about her age, and with red eyes. _'He's handsome...and his eyes.' _Her natural curoisity got the better of her. "Umm pardon me-"

"Brick" He corrected.

"Brick..Uh..your eyes, um have..How should I put this..."

"The chemical spill twenty two years ago? The answer is yes. You as well?" He inquired, finding her pink eyes intriguing. He had heard that other families had been affected by that Chemical leak, he just never thought he would meet one. He looked her over. A soft looking rounded face, long flaming red hair, and of course, bubble gum pink eyes. _'She's beautiful'_ He thought.

"Yeah.." Blossom agreed, wiping her hands against her uniform. "Oh I'm so sorry! I'm Blossom!" She quickly stuck out her hand.

Brick smiled and enveloped her hand with his own. His grip was firm but tender, Blossom noted. Her grip was soft and lax, Brick noted.

"Nice to meet you Blossom." The redhaired woman was unaware of the darker note his seemingly charming smile held.

"So Brick, what are you doing back here anyway?"

"Ah. Well I was waiting for a friend...Although its been almost an hour, so he's probably gotten lost. Typical.." He lied, even rolling his ruby colored eyes. For some reason this made Blossom chuckle.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that you've been out here so long, you can-"

"Blossom! Quit flirting and get your fine ass back in here, Joe's out of bed again!" A voice cut Blossom off, and both redheads turned to see a large, burly man hanging out of the doorway Blossom had exited from, looking irritated and glaring at, for whatever reason, Brick.

"S-sorry Larry. I have to go, it was nice meeting you Brick." With that Blossom hurried back to the side door, 'Larry' moving to the side so she could pass. He followed after scoffing at Brick and slamming the door close, a 'click' being heard after.

Brick snorted and reached into his pocket for his phone.

* * *

Butch quickly rose off of Boomer so that he could pull out his phone from his back pocket, he answered it with a sleepy "Hello?"

_"Butch."_

"Brick?! What'cha want?"

_"Ah nothing really. Just calling because I caught the package thanks to Augustus."_

"Fatass?"

_"Yes. Anyway, I called to tell you that the nurses at BrunBury hospital are free game. But try to charm some info about a Blossom Utonium. Just met her and she's...interesting."_

"OH?" Butch inquired, quickly putting his phone down to look at Boomer. "Brick's found a girlfriend! Score!" Before bringing the phone back to his ear.

_"I heard that. How's Greg?"_

"Unconscious and tied up in the fun room. Bastard tried to throw a punch and ended up waking Boomer."

_"I see."_

"Yeah. Gonna go teach him his lesson in about..." Butch glanced at the digital clock on the stand next to the couch "Twenty minutes."

_"How's Booms?"_

"Dirty and satisfied." Butch snickered when Boomer playfully socked his arm.

_"You are a very horny bastard Butch."_

"I knooooow."

_"But really. How is he?"_

"Here, ask him yourself." Butch handed the phone to Boomer.

"H-H-Hello?"

_"Hey Boomer. Everything okay?"_

"Y-Yeah B-Butch took care o-of t-that guy a-and w-w-w-we uhhmm..." Boomer trailed off, a blush rising. He glared at Butch when the noiret started making inappropiate hand gestures signaling what they had done.

_"Well as long as you two are fine. Since I'm headed back, I'll stop by McFollies. Want anything?"_

"Lunch special! Lunch special!" Butch chanted.

"B-B-Butch wants a-a L-Lunch s-s-special and I-I-I g-g-g-guess a s-spaghetti m-m-m-mix."

_"Alright. Tell Butch to hold off on Greg until I get back. And clean up ok?"_

"O-ok." Boomer heard a 'click', meaning Brick had hung up. He handed Butch his phone.

"B-Brick s-says-"

"I know, I know. I heard him." Butch cut the blond off, rising off the couch and pulling Boomer up with him. "C'mon, lets take a shower."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Phew! Guess what?! I got my own laptop! Its finally here! Which means I'll be updating all my stories alot more, including this one, Yearning Hearts, Comfortable in Blue, and To Whom he Trusts, along with some new ones. I am so ecstatic right now.**

**Warnings: Same as before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned except Greg, Carla, Alex, Mendell, and Dereki.**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated since they are half the fuel for this story!**

* * *

Brick parked into the old gravel driveway of his and his brother's home, switching off the engine as he slumped against his seat for a moment. It had taken about thirty minutes to pick up the food and head back home. Brick sighed and grabbed the two bags of food and exited his car, kicking up some gravel that was in his way when he stepped out. He noticed that Butch's license plate on his black truck was dented and a bit dirty. _'Probably from last week when Dereki's deal went bad'_ he thought, heading towards the front door of their home.

The Ruff's two story house was located off a lone dirt road that stretched from a small neighborhood, giving them some space and isolation without it looking too suspicious. He switched both bags to one hand while he opened the door with the other.

"Honey I'm home!" He called out jokingly, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Oh darling! Welcome home!" A voice mocked from the living room. Brick rolled his crimson eyes as he headed towards the sound of the voice. He rounded the corner to the living room to find his brothers seated on the couch, both with new attire and hair that was damp. Boomer gazed up at him and smiled, waving at him slightly. Brick returned the gesture and dropped the food on the coffee table in front of the couch before he joined them. Butch immediately snagged the bags and shuffled through them before he pulled out his Lunch special container along with his plastic fork and knife. Brick snatched the bag from him and searched for Boomer's order, and handed to the blond once he found it. Boomer thanked him and Brick pinched his cheek gently in response. Brick himself had only gotten a small portion of Fettuccine with Alfredo sauce.

"God McFollies has the best shit. Pastas, pizzas, burgers..." Butch muttered out loud, popping of the top of his container and digging into it with his fork. "So Brick. From start to finish. This Blossom bitch..."

Brick sighed. He knew he'd have to give Butch an explanation, or the noiret would pester him about it all day. The redhead could also feel Boomer's attention on him as well. "Well boys, if you must know. She is a nurse trainee recruit from what I can tell at BrunBury hospital. I bumped into her after I switched out the package that was sent there thanks to Augustus' efforts in delaying it..." He pause, thinking of when he had met her. "We accidentally ran into each other. She caught me, and our eyes met. Get this, she had pink eyes. She inquired about mine, and apparently she was also a victim of the Chemical Spill back then. I just find her interesting is all." Brick finished his explanation and pulled out his own bowl of food.

"Oh. Was she cute?" Butch asked.

"Beautiful. Long red hair, pink eyes, plump limps, average bosom..."

"Sounds hot enough. So why'd ya' want to wait on Greg?"

"I wanted to have a word with him about Carla's where-abouts. She's a loose end and no one knows where she is. I find it suspicious that she just quit out of the blue, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess. So what, leave him down there then?"

"Yes. By the way, Mendell called me on my way back here, said he had a girl he wanted you to pick up. Apparently she's the daughter of the man who betrayed him and got his father locked up. He mentioned that he wanted you to rough her up, but not kill her."

Butch grinned. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Boomer remained quiet, not having any input on the conversation taking place. Until Brick glanced his way.

"Boomer, tomorrow I'm going to go visit Alex in the hospital. Blossom is probably going to be there. Would you like to come with me and see her? I can tell you she is very sweet."

Boomer tightened his hold on his container of food, which didn't go unnoticed by Brick.

"I know there's going to be a lot of people and thats hard for you, but I really would like it if you came with me. I miss spending time with you."

Boomer bit his lip before he gave in and nodded. "O-o-okay..." He wanted to spend more time with his oldest brother too after all.

"Its a date then." Brick joked, nudging the blond with his shoulder. Boomer smiled and nudged back.

"Y-Yeah... U-uh..C-Can we?..."

"We'll stop by Walmart and get you some more sketch books and pencils." Brick finished for him, slumping back into the couch as he started eating his meal.

"T-Thanks..."

"Your welcome Booms. And you.." Brick glanced at Butch "Might want to clean your license plate. Its dirty. And I'll be picking up your guitar from the shop. It just came in."

A large smile split across Butch's face. "Fuckin' A. I've been waiting for that thing!"

"Just be sure to play in the basement. That bitch on Arenvell street complained about the loud music last Tuesday." Brick grumbled, slipping out of his proper grammer and gentlemen like personality now that he was safe within the confines of his home and among his brothers.

"That cunt again? Can't I just, ya' know, make her disappear?"

"I told you when we moved here that no one in this neighborhood goes missing unless its absolutely necessary."

"I know. Would make it easier though." He turned towards Brick, setting down his now empty box of food. "So the nurses are free huh?"

"Free game Butchie-boy. Free game."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Phew! Its been a while but I've finally updated. This might be confusing since its changed perspectives to where Blossom's off work. **

**Warnings: Same as the beginning. Some gore and underage boy kisses below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the obvious ocs.**

**Italiacs are usually for past events, dreams, and thoughts. Just to clarify.**

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Like reaaaaaalllyyy appreciated since they've helped get me this far.**

* * *

"And then little Bobbie just started eating the paste..Hey! Are you listening Blossom?!" A young woman, no older than 22 huffed, short blonde pigtails swaying slightly as she scrunched up her shoulders while crossing her arms.

"Yes Bubbles. I'm listening." Blossom chuckled, slipping a stack of papers into her younger sister's messenger bag as the redhead slid into the blue Toyota her sister owned.

"Good. I mean it was my first time teaching today, so I'm hoping Mr. Barker will give a good review and I can start teaching elementary for good." Bubbles finished, pulling out of the Hospital's parking lot as Blossom buckled herself up.

"Its nice to finally be off work." Blossom sighed.

"So, what happened today?" Bubbles chirped.

"Oh nothing much...Got there early and Larry is still a creep.." Blossom muttered, leaning back into her seat.

"C'mon! There had to be something!" Bubbles quipped.

"Well..." Blossom paused, wondering how Bubbles would react, before she continued "I ran into this guy..."

"EH?! A guy! Wait...A patient visitor?"

"No no, he was just waiting for his friend in the lot...He was..." Blossom tried to think of a descriptive word. "He was charming."

"Ohhhhhh! Was he cute? Did you get his name?"

"His name was Brick. He had...red eyes Bubbles."

The blonde woman blinked and glanced at her sister. "Was he-"

"Yeah, apparently he was affected by the Chemical X spill." Blossom confirmed. "And yes...by standards..I guess he was cute.." _'Handsome actually'_ Blossom thought.

"Ohhh Blossom's got a crush!" Bubbles teased, giggling when Blossom playfully poked her.

"Anyway, how's Buttercup?" Blossom asked, pulling her hair tie out to let her long locks flow down her back.

"She's good. She's staying with Jack for the week so tomorrow they can both get up for that police test thingy." Bubbles answered.

"I see."

"Yeah, hey wanna stop to get something to eat? How about McFollies?"

"The Variant restaurant? I guess thats fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

"So you're saying that the last time she called, she was at Points Road station?" Brick asked, threading his fingers through Butch's spiky hair, who was seated in a worn chair in front of their captive.

"Y-Yeah Brick. Carla said she was meeting her sister there.." Greg said, voice shaking as he kept his gaze on the small gardening Shears Butch held in one hand.

"Well theres a starting point. Do you know anything else?"

"N-No..."

"I see. Well now that thats settled, we need to have a little talk. I heard you insulted my brothers and had the audacity to attack Butch here. Is it true?"

When the short, stocky man didn't answer Butch stood up and grabbed a chunk of the man's brown hair and forcefully tilted his head up to face them.

"Well?" Brick repeated.

"Y-Yes but I-"

"Say no more. Not only have you disrespected me by fucking up another order and then kept me waiting, but you attacked my family. Now I'm in a particularly good mood, so we'll give you a light warning. But next time you pull this shit, you will be the next shipment order. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes Brick!" Greg nodded, thinking that it meant they were just going to give him a few bruises and then walk away. His hope was dashed when Brick walked to the end of the dimly lit room, which had blood stains galore decorating the walls, and leaned against the wall.

Muddy brown eyes shifted to Butch, who had knelt in front of him and grabbed his bound hands. He snatched three of Greg's fingers and then placed one in between the shears.

"One for me!" Butch cheered, snapping the shears closed and laughing at the scream that tore from Greg's throat. Blood leaked from the man's hand and started drizzling onto Butch's own. Butch moved onto the next finger.

"One for Brick!" He cut another one, earning another howl of pain from the bound man.

"And one for Boomer!" He snickered, closing the shears on the last finger, and watched as Greg writhed in pain.

"All done. Now that wasn't so bad right?" Butch chirped, patting Greg's face with one blood coated hand as he scooped up the severed fingers with the other. "Hey Brick..."

"Yes Butch?"

"Think we can ship these?" He held up Greg's fingers for the redhead to see.

"Theres always a market for body parts of any kind. Just give Ryan a call."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Boomer adjusted himself on the couch to a more comfortable position. It had been about an hour since his brothers had went downstairs, and the blond felt a familiar pang of exhaustion. He nestled into the couch cushion and cobalt blue eyes fluttered closed, the blond losing himself to the land of dreams.

_"We're n-n-not gonna g-get o-o-o-out of h-here a-a-are w-we?" The small blond boy asked, hugging his knees to his chest as he sobbed. He felt Butch pull him into a hug as he petted Brick's matted, blood-crusted hair. Today he had been the center of their father's abuse, and was beaten unconscious._

_"I-I c-c-can't t-take t-this a-anymore B-B-Butch...I-I just wa-want it t-t-t-to e-e-end..."_

_"It will! Just give us a little fucking time! Brick's got a plan okay? Just, don't give up on us!" Butch snapped, cupping the blond's cheeks and forcing him to look at the noiret._

_"P-Promise?" Boomer sniffled, holding out his pinky finger._

_"Promise. Now stop your fucking crying, ya' big baby." Butch grumbled, hooking his pinky with Boomer's and curling it._

_"O-Okay..B-B-Brick's gonna b-b-be f-f-f-fine right?_

_"Yeah. He'll wake up soon and we can fucking get outta here!"_

_"B-Butch?"_

_"What now?"_

_"M-m-mom d-d-does this to m-m-m-me a-a-all the time w-w-w-w-when s-s-she takes me upstairs..S-s-she s-s-says its w-what people w-who love each o-o-other alot do s-s-so..." The blond eleven year old cupped Butch's face like the noiret had done to him earlier, and leaned in close to brush their lips together. Butch froze, trying to register the small soft lips that were pressing against his own before he pulled away._

_"G-Gross! Kissing is gross Boomer!" _

_Blue eyes widened in fear and shame. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I love y-you s-so I t-t-thought t-thats..." Boomer's hands curled into fists and he jammed his knuckles into his eyes, tears returning to fall down his cheeks as he cried._

_Butch watched him for a moment, unsure of what to do. He loved the blond and Brick as well and its not like he was angry at him. Butch took a breath before he grabbed Boomer's bruised wrists and pulled his hands away from his face._

_"Look...I'm not mad okay? Its just...Moms not supposed to kiss you...And you're not supposed to kiss other boys..." Butch explained. Boomer's shoulders slumped. 'S-So I d-did d-d-do something w-wrong' he thought._

_"But..As long as ya don't tell anyone..And its just between the three of us...you can..." Butch paused, not sure of how to word his comment. After all, Brick was the one who did most of the talking and comforting shit. Butch was the one who acted. So thats just what he would do to get his point across. He grabbed Boomer's shoulders and roughly crushed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss._

_At that moment red eyes belonging to Brick slowly opened and turned to watch his brothers._


End file.
